broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/WCBD-TV
WCBD-TV is the NBC-affiliated television station for the Low Country area of South Carolina that is licensed to Charleston. It broadcasts a high definition digital signal on UHF channel 50 from a transmitter in Awendaw. Owned by Media General, the station has studios on West Coleman Boulevard (U.S. 701 Bus/U.S. 17 Bus/SC 703) in Mount Pleasant. Syndicated programming on WCBD includes: Jeopardy!, Wheel of Fortune, Oprah and Dr. Phil. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // Digital programming It operates the area's CW affiliate on a second digital subchannel. Known on-air as Low Country CW, this can also be seen on Knology channel 12 and Comcast channel 14. WCBD-DT2 gets all of its programming from The CW Plus. History The station signed-on as WUSN-TV on September 25, 1954. It was the third-oldest station in the state behind WCSC-TV in Charleston and WBTW in Florence. It was originally an NBC station with secondary ABC affiliation. WUSN shared ABC programming with WCSC until 1962 when WTMA-TV (now WCIV) signed-on and took the NBC affiliation. This station then became a full-time ABC affiliate. During the late-1950s, it was also briefly affiliated with the NTA Film Network. [1] In 1975, the station adopted its current call letters, WCBD. They stand for Charleston, Berkeley, and Dorchester Counties (the three counties in the Charleston metropolitan area). It remained the market's ABC affiliate until August 1996 when it swapped affiliations with WCIV and became an NBC affiliate once again. This was a result of an affiliation deal between ABC and WCIV's owner, Allbritton Communications Company. WCBD spent most of the 1970s and 1980s in last place until Media General bought the station in 1983. Since then, it has been a solid runner-up to longtime leader WCSC. Starting on September 18, 2006, the station began showing programming from The CW on a new second digital subchannel. WCBD-TV shut down its analog signal on June 12, 2009, as part of the DTV transition in the United States. [2] The station remained on its current pre-transition channel number, 50 [3], using PSIP to display its virtual channel as 2. News operation http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Robfowler2.PNGhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Robfowler2.PNGNews open seen every night at 6.WCBD uses the latest technology to gather information from throughout area. Its main facilities are in an entire digital facility with office, technical, and studio space in Mount Pleasant just at the foot of the new Arthur Ravenel Jr. Bridge. In addition to its main studios, the station shares a news bureau in Columbia with other regional Media General stations. Many of the on-air staff of WCBD have been fixtures in the Charleston-area market for many years. Chief Meteorologist Rob Fowler has been with the station for more than eighteen years becoming Chief in 1987 and is the longest-serving meteorologist in the area with the same station. Warren Peper, one of the most widely-known faces in Charleston television, joined WCBD in late-2005 after a one-year non-compete agreement expired between him and Jefferson Pilot Communications (which owned rival WCSC). In October 2005, Peper was joined on the anchor desk by Carolyn Murray who had been a reporter at WCSC for eleven years before going to WBBM-TV in Chicago in 2001. On January 29, 2009, Warren Peper was released from his contract as part of major budget cuts at Media General. Two of the three network affiliates in the Charleston market have news anchors who are former sports anchors. Peper, who worked at WCSC from 1974 until his controversial firing in 2004, was a sports anchor for much of his career. WCIV's Dean Stephens also worked as a sports anchor for much of his early career at that station. Like all CW Plus stations in the Eastern Time Zone, WCBD-DT2 offers the nationally syndicated morning show The Daily Buzz on weekdays from 6 to 9. During the show, there are local news and weather cut-ins. That station also a repeat of the main channel's weeknight 6 o'clock broadcast weeknights at 10. On weekdays, the main channel airs Daytime after its midday show. News/station presentation Newscast titles *''The Coca-Cola News'' (1954-1962, 6:15 p.m. news) *''The Big News'' (1962-1965, 6 p.m. news) *''The Nightly News'' (1962-1965, 11 p.m. news) *''24 Hours'' (1965-1976, 11 p.m. news) *''Channel 2 News'' (1976-1982) *''TV-2 Eyewitness News'' (1982-1987) *''TV-2 News'' (1987-1989) *''TV-2 Action News'' (1989-1997) *''News 2'' (1997-present) Station slogans *"Working Harder, Helping You" (early 1990s-1997) *"The Heart of the South Carolina Low Country" (1997-2006) *"Count on News 2" (2006-present) News team Current on-air staff Anchors *Brad Franko - weekday mornings *Tara Lynn - weekday mornings and 11 a.m. *Carolyn Murray - weeknights *Brendan Clark - weeknights *Octavia Mitchell - weekends and education reporter Storm Team 2 Meteorologists *Rob Fowler (NWA and AMS Seals of Approval) - Chief seen weeknights and heard on WLTQ-AM 730, WSCC-FM 94.3, WALC-FM 100.5, WXLY-FM 102.5, WEZL-FM 103.5 and WRFQ-FM 104.5 *Josh Marthers (AMS Seal of Approval) - weekday mornings and 11 a.m. *Joey Sovine - weekends Reporters *Larry Collins *Robert Kittle - Columbia Bureau (for MG stations in South Carolina) *Sydney Brant *Brooke Katz *Cleve Bryan *Rebecca Ryan *Raymond Owens Former on-air staff References #'^' "Require Prime Evening Time for NTA Films" ([dead link]), Boxoffice: 13, November 10, 1956, http://issuu.com/boxoffice/docs/boxoffice_111056-1 #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' CDBS Print External links *WCBD-TV "News 2" *WCBD-TV mobile *WCBD-DT2 "Low Country CW" *Query the FCC's TV station database for WCBD-TV